smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Benedictus (Empath stories)
"Believe in my message...I would never do anything to deceive you." Benedictus is a character that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He was a Viperion posing as a harmless traveling missionary from the Order of Saint Hynnaeus who visited the Smurfs during a time after their return from time-traveling when they were waiting for Empath to recover from his coma. Benedictus at first appeared to offer comfort to the Smurfs who received his teachings, though his exhibition of unusual supernatural powers that had Smurfs falling on the ground, writhing out of control, laughing hysterically, and speaking in strange unintelligible languages among other things (similar to "Holy Spirit manifestations" that take place in Pentecostal and Charismatic congregations) became a slight cause of concern for Papa Smurf. However, over time with more Smurfs converted to those teachings, they were starting to revolt against everything in the Smurf Village and turned against those who refused to submit, namely Polaris Psyche, Grandpa Smurf, Wild Smurf, and Baby Smurf -- the last of which sensed something evil about this missionary that the converted Smurfs simply wrote off as a "Jezebel spirit". Empath, who had just recovered around the same time that most of the village had turned against the non-converts, joined with the non-converts to help the converts see reason that they were being used by Benedictus, but now they turned against Empath. Through Baby Smurf's power and Tapper revealing that his "conversion" to Benedictus' teachings was a pretense, the spell Benedictus had over the converted Smurfs was broken and the missionary's harmless form was changed into that of his real form, a Viperion. Realizing that he couldn't control the Smurfs any longer, Benedictus fled from the village as the Smurfs chased him out. Personality Benedictus has a very charming and friendly personality that he exudes in his preacher form, though it is simply to mask his true intentions once he has his converts under his control. To those who can immediately sense what kind of spirit Benedictus is truly of, he can suddenly turn very defensive and antagonistic, though he will soon just dismiss this reaction as the other person exhibiting a "Jezebel spirit". When revealed in his true form as a Viperion, Benedictus can turn rather cowardly as he is unable to face a group of people who see him for what he truly is without the help of other Viperions. Abilities As with all members of the Viperion race, Benedictus has the supernatural ability to disguise his true form and to perform various types of miracles with simply a touch. Notes * The character was created as a commentary of various high-profile and controversial Charismatic and Word Of Faith preachers, with Benedictus named for Benny Hinn. * His visual design is based on Sir Hiss from Walt Disney's animated Robin Hood film and on the Grinch from the Dr. Seuss books, particularly Chuck Jones' visual interpretation of the character. Possible Voice Actor Benedictus' preacher form would probably be voiced by Kelsey Grammer, the voice actor for Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons, while his true form would be voiced by Gideon Emery, the voice actor for Fenris the elf from the Dragon Age II videogame. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:males Category:Spiritual characters Category:Villains